


Blind Date

by AuthorBliki



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorBliki/pseuds/AuthorBliki
Summary: Ross has been single for a while now, so Arin decides to help him out.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> rubberbang will always hold a place in my heart

Ross was nervous.

Arin had set him up on a blind date with one of his friends. Ross was always whining and groaning about not getting or having a boyfriend. Finding a good guy is hard, let alone finding one that's gay. Luckly, Arin has a friend whos a great guy AND gay. When Ross first heard of him he was so giddy. He’s been bugging Arin for a month non stop about wanting to meet this man but now he's very nervous. What if he didn’t like australian guys? What if he didn't like his laugh? What if-

“Excuse me?” Ross’s head snapped up and he saw him. He had a nice dress shirt with blue jeans and some slightly tattered running shoes. His hair was super wild and his eyes looked at Ross confused and soft. Ross also noticed he was super tall and skinny as well.

Ross sat up straighter and fixed his shirt. “U-Uh hey! Sorry about that.” Ross apologized as Dan pulls out the chair on the other side and takes a seat across from the nervous australian. Dan gives Ross a warm smile and stares at him with his soft brown eyes. Ross’s heart seems to be beating so fast he thought Dan could hear it. “So…..what's your name? “ 

“Im Dan, but you can call me Danny.” The taller man says. “Yours?”

“I-Im Ross!” He says nervously. 

“Ross. Hm, i like that. Ross is a great name for such a cute guy like you.” Dan says to Ross with a little chuckle. Ross felt his face grow in temperature and grow a shade of red. He laughs nervously. His heart was beating at a speed he thought wasn’t possible. The waiter comes around, holding two menus. 

“Hello you two, i'm your waiter Brian and i'll be serving you two today.” He says as he places the menus. Ross and Dan pick up the menus and look inside of it. “I'll give you two a minute.” He says politely as he leaves.

Dan and Ross sit in silence as they look through the plethora of dishes and sides. While Dan doesn't find it awkward, Ross does. His leg is bouncing up and down trying to distract from the silence. “Everything l-looks good h-huh?” Ross asks quietly, trying to break the silence. Danny looks up from the menu and smiles. “Yes, everything does look good.” He looks back at the menu. 

 

They both eventually get their meals, eat, pay and eventually leave. They walk down the street talking and laughing. Dan sees a cold stone up ahead of him and turns to Ross. “Up for some dessert?” He asks Ross.  
“Hell yea dude! I'm dying for some birthday cake ice cream.” Dan smiles as he leads Ross to the cold-stone. He open the door and the smell of ice cream fills Ross’s nose. People are conversing, ordering, and eating. Dan and Ross walts up to the counter. An employee goes up to the counter and gives them a warm smile to contradict the cold temperature of the restaurant. 

“Hi welcome to Cold Stone! What can i get for you both?” The lady says sweetly. Dan looks down at the many flavors of ice cream behind the big viewing glass. Ross stares at the flavors like a kid in a toy store. Ross points to the one he wants excitedly. “I want that one!” Realizing how he’s acting, he coughs and says “I mean, let me get Birthday Cake please.” 

Dan laughs at Ross being giddy. His laugh is a high pitched one with wheezes in the middle. Ross seems to blush and look down. Dan looks down at the flavors again and chooses chocolate. The waiter serves them their ice cream in the small bowls and rings them up. Dan pays the lady and they both leave. Dan and Ross hop in Dan's car to eat their treats. Ross cant even eat without looking over to Dan just to admire him. He's got a strong face but somehow still soft. The way his hair falls against this face, the beautiful curls he has. Ross just wants to run his fingers across his hair. “Ross, your ice cream” Danny says to snap Ross back to reality. Ross looks at his melting ice cream and kinda panics, eating his spoon and eating it quickly. 

“Sorry about that!” Ross apologizes as he eats it quick. 

 

“Ross you got something on your lip.” Dan says as he puts his ice cream down.

“Where?”

“Here.” Dan suddenly pulls Ross in for a kiss. Ross, of course, blushes profusely. He eventually melts into Danny's kiss and kisses back. Ross can only focus on Dan. It's like the world just melts away. Ross puts his arm around Dan's shoulders as he kisses back harder. Dan pulls away, smiling. “Got it.” Dan jokes.

Ross whines at the loss but looks at Dan giggling. “You taste like birthday cake.”

“You taste like chocolate.” Ross retorts back at the older man.

“Touche.” Danny says as he smiles. Ross felt like he was floating. Sure he’s been loved before but Dan made him feel different. Dan made him feel alive. Dan made him feel safe. He loved Dan. 

“I love you Danny.” Ross says as he hugs him, well, tries to with the glove box in the way.

“I love you to Ross.” Danny replied as he hugs him back.

Ross felt at home in Dan's arm.


End file.
